Hermandad de la Daga Negra: Amante Oscuro
by Evelove
Summary: Existe una hermandad secreta de vampiros guerreros, defensores de toda su raza. Ninguno de ellos desea aniquilar a sus enemigos con tanta ansia como Itachi, el vampiro de raza más pura de los que aún pueblan la tierra. Cuando muere uno de sus más fieles guerreros, dejando huérfana a una muchacha mestiza, ignorante de su herencia, no le queda más remedio que arrastrarla a su mundo


**Amante Oscuro (J. Ward)**

 **Adaptación ItachixKonan**

 **GLOSARIO DE TERMINOS Y NOMBRES PROPIOS**

 **Doggen (n.)**. Miembro de la clase servil del mundo de los vampiros. Los doggen conservan antiguas tradiciones para el servicio a sus superiores. Tienen vestimentas y comportamientos muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su expectativa de vida es de aproximadamente quinientos años.

 **Las Elegidas (n.).** Vampiresas criadas para servir a la Virgen Escribana. Se consideran una suerte de aristocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que material. Tienen poca o ninguna relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros, si así lo dictamina la Virgen Escribana, con el fin de perpetuar su clase. Tienen el poder de adivinar el futuro. En el pasado se usaban para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de miembros solteros de la hermandad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los hermanos.

 **Esclavo de sangre (n.).** Vampiro, hembra o macho, destinado a satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre ha caído parcialmente en desuso, pero no está prohibida.

 **El Fade (n. pr.).** Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos para pasar la eternidad.

 **Hellren (n.).** Vampiro que ha tomado una sola hembra como compañera. Los machos toman habitualmente más de una hembra como compañeras.

 **Hermandad de la Daga Negra (n. pr.).** Guerreros vampiros muy bien entrenados que protegen a su especie contra la Sociedad Restrictiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de la raza, los hermanos poseen inmensa fuerza física y mental, así como la facultad de curarse rápidamente. En su mayor parte no son hermanos de sangre, y son iniciados en la hermandad por nominación de los hermanos. Agresivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven apartados de los humanos. Tienen poco contacto con miembros de otras clases de seres, excepto cuando necesitan alimentarse. Son protagonistas de leyendas y objeto de reverencia dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Sólo se les puede matar infligiéndoles heridas graves, como disparos o puñaladas en el corazón y lesiones similares.

 **Leelan (n.).** Término cariñoso, traducido de manera aproximada como «lo que más quiero».

 **El** **Omega (n. pr.).** Malévola figura mística que busca la extinción de los vampiros debido a su animadversión hacia la Virgen Escribana. Existe en un reino intemporal y tiene grandes poderes, aunque carece del poder de creación.

 **Periodo de necesidad (n.).** Tiempo de fertilidad de las vampiresas, que generalmente dura dos días y va acompañado de intensas ansias sexuales. Se presenta aproximadamente cinco años después de la transición de una hembra, y luego una vez cada década. Todos los machos responden en algún grado si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de necesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos rivales, particularmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

 **Primera Familia (n. pr.).** El rey y la reina de los vampiros y sus hijos.

 **Princeps (n.).** Nivel superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, sólo superados por los miembros de la Primera Familia o la Elegida de la Virgen Escribana. El título es hereditario; no puede ser otorgado.

 **Pyrocant (n.).** Término que designa una debilidad crítica en un individuo. Dicha debilidad puede ser interna, por ejemplo, una adicción, o externa, como la existencia de un amante.

 **Restrictor (n.).** Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva, humano sin alma que persigue a los vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de los ojos pierden pigmentación, hasta que acaban siendo rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebé. Tras ser iniciados en la sociedad por el Omega, conservan su corazón extirpado en un frasco de cerámica.

 **Rythe (n.).** Forma ritual de salvar el honor, aceptada por alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es aceptada, el ofendido elige un arma y ataca al ofensor, quien se presenta a la lucha sin defensas.

 **Rhellan (n.).** Vampiresa que ha tomado un macho como compañero. Las hembras generalmente no toman más de un compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los machos apareados.

 **Sociedad Restrictiva (n. pr.).** Orden de los cazavampiros convocados por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar la especie de los bebedores de sangre.

 **Transición (n.).** Momento crítico en la vida de un vampiro, cuando él o ella se convierten en adultos. A partir de la transición, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y son incapaces de soportar la luz solar. Generalmente tiene lugar a los veinticinco años. Algunos vampiros, sobre todo machos, no sobreviven a su transición. Antes de ella, los vampiros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente inconscientes e indiferentes, e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

 **La Tumba (n. pr.).** Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede ceremonial, así como almacén para los frascos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí realizadas destacan las iniciaciones, funerales y acciones disciplinarias contra hermanos. Nadie puede entrar, excepto los miembros de la hermandad, la Virgen Escribana, o candidatos a la iniciación.

 **Vampiro (n.).** Miembro de una especie separada del Homo sapiens. Los vampiros tienen que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los mantiene vivos, pero la fuerza así adquirida no dura mucho tiempo. Tras la transición, que ocurre a los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos por medio de un mordisco o una transfusión sanguínea, aunque en algunos casos son capaces de procrear con la otra especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a su voluntad, aunque deben ser capaces de calmarse y concentrarse para hacerlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pesado. Son capaces de borrar los recuerdos de las personas, pero sólo los de corto plazo. Algunos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos, incluso más.

 **La Virgen Escribana (n. pr.).** Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y dispensadora de privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y tiene grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que «gastó» en su momento al dar existencia a los vampiros.

 **Wahlker (n.).** Individuo que ha muerto y regresado a la vida desde el Fade. Se les respeta mucho y son venerados por sus tribulaciones.

...

...

...

 **Prologo**

En las sombras de la noche, en Caldwell (Nueva York), se desarrolla una sorda y cruel guerra entre los vampiros y sus verdugos.

Y existe una hermandad secreta de seis vampiros guerreros, los defensores de toda su raza. Ninguno de ellos desea aniquilar a sus enemigos con tanta ansia como Itachi, el campeón de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra…

Itachi, el vampiro de raza más pura de los que aún pueblan la tierra, tiene una deuda pendiente con los que, hace siglos, mataron a sus padres.

Cuando cae muerto uno de sus más fieles guerreros, dejando huérfana a una muchacha mestiza, ignorante de su herencia y su destino, no le queda más remedio que arrastrar a la bella joven al mundo de los no—muertos.

Traicionada por la debilidad de su cuerpo, Konan Randall se ve impotente para resistir los avances de ese desconocido, increíblemente atractivo, que la visita cada noche, envuelto en las sombras. Sus historias sobre la Hermandad la aterran y la fascinan… y su simple roce hace que salte la chispa de un fuego que puede acabar consumiéndoles a los dos.


End file.
